BL
Konpaku Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, jap. für "Mondschneider"): *'Shikai': :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, jap. für "Himmelstrotzender Mondzahn"): ::*'Getsuga Jūjishō' (月牙十字衝, jap. für "Kreuzförmiger Mondzahn"): *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) :*'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, jap. für "Letzter, Himmelstrotzender Mondzahn"): Nozarashi (野晒, jap. für "Verwitterter"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, jap. für "Schlangenschwanz"): *'Shikai': :*'Higa Zekkō' (狒牙絶咬, jap. für "Biss des zerbrochenen Pavianreißzahns"): *'Bankai': Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸, Twin Kings Snake Tail)[ :*Hihiō (狒々王, Baboon King): :*Orochiō (オロチ王, Great Snake King): :*Zaga Teppō (蛇牙鉄炮, Snake Fang Iron Gun): *'Falsches Bankai': Hihiō Zabimaru (狒々王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz "Baboon King") :*Hikotsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, jap. für "Dämonenlaterne"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (龍紋鬼灯丸, Dragon Crest Demon Light) Reppū (烈風, jap. für "Sturm"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kazeshini (風死, jap. für "Todeswind"): *'Shikai': :*'Kubikake' (首挂, jap. für "Halshänger"): *'Bankai': Kazeshini Shibonawa (風死絞縄, Wind Death's Noose) Gegetsuburi (五形頭, jap. für "Fünfförmiger Kopf"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Tenken (天譴, jap. für "Himmelsstrafe"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment) :*Dangai Jōe (断鎧縄衣, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment: Severed Mail and Thread-Clad; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination: Armor Repulsion Rope Raiment"): Sanpo Kenjū (三步剣獣, jap. für "Drei-Schritt-Schwertbestien"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, jap für "Azurfarbener Pfau"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Minazuki (肉雫唼, jap für "Erlösung des Körpers"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Minazuki (皆尽, All Things' End) Benihime (紅姫, jap. für "Scharlachrote Prinzessin"): *'Shikai': :*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, jap. für "Blutdunstschild"): :*'Juzutsunagi' (数珠繋, jap. für "Rosenkranzfessel"): *'Bankai': Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame (観音開紅姫改メ, Modification of the Crimson Princess' Dissection at the Doors of Avalokiteśvara) Suzumushi (清虫, jap. für "Heuschrecke"): *'Shikai': :*Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts; Viz "Bell Bug Type Two: Flying Locust"): *'Bankai': Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket) *'Resurrección': Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (鈴虫百式狂枷蟋蟀 (グリジャル・グリージョ), Gurijaru Gurījo; Spanish for "Chirping Cricket,"Japanese for "Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Lunatic Shackles Cricket") :*Los Nueve Aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finals Kill"): :*La Mirada (ラ・ミラーダ, Ra Mirāda; Spanish for "The Gaze"): Hisagomaru (瓠丸, jap. für "Kalebasse"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kinshara (金沙羅, jap. für "Goldener Salbaum"): :Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio): *'Shikai': :*'Izayoi Bara' (十六夜薔薇, jap. für "Sechszehn-Tage alte Mondrose") *'Bankai': Kinshara Butōdan (金沙羅舞踏団, Golden Sal Tree Dancing Troupe) :*Sea Drift (海流 (シードリフト), Shī Dorifuto; Japanese for "Sea Drift"): :*Prometheus (火山の使者 (プロメテウス), Purometeusu; Japanese for "Envoy of the Volcano"): :*Ein Heldenleben (英雄の生涯 (アインヘルデンレーベン), Ain Herudenrēben; German for "A Hero's Life", Japanese for "Hero's Life"): Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, jap. für "Himmlische Blume, Verrückter Knochen"): *'Shikai': :*Bushōgoma (不精独楽, Lazy Spinning Top) :*Takaoni (嶄鬼, Mountain Demon) :*Kageoni (影鬼, Shadow Demon) :*Irooni (色鬼, Colorful Demon) :*Daruma-san ga Koronda (だるまさん が ころんだ, The Dharma Doll Fell Down) :*Kageokuri (影送り, Shadow Sending) *'Bankai': Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū (花天狂骨枯松心中, Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness: Withered Pine Lovers' Suicide) :*Tameraikizu no Wakachiai (躊躇疵分合, Act the First: Hesitance and Apportionment of Wounds) :*Zanki no Shitone (慚愧の褥, Act the Second: The Pillow of Shame): :*Dangyo no Fuchi (断魚淵, Act the Third: The Severing Abyss): :*Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue (糸切鋏血染喉, Final Act: Thread-Cutting Scissors upon a Blood-Streaked Throat): Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, jap. für "Wahrheit der Fische"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Wabisuke (侘助, jap. für "Der Leidende"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Ichimonji (一文字, jap. für "Gerader Strich"): :Kalligrafie: :*'Verschleiern': :*'Siegel': *'Shikai': :*Futen Taisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation) *'Bankai': Shirafude Ichimonji (しら筆 一文字, White Brush Straight Line) Raikū (來空, jap. für "Kommende Leere"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Arazome Shigure (退紅時雨, jap. für "Verblaßter, scharlachroter Spätherbstschauer"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Sumitsukigasa (墨月暈, jap. für "Tintenmond-Heiligenschein"): *'Shikai': :*Hajō Kūri (覇錠空蔾, Tyrant Lock Void Bramble) ::*Renzan: Hajō Kūri (連斬 覇錠空蔾, Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble) *'Bankai': Hakkyōken (八鏡剣, jap. für "Schwert der Acht Spiegel"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Tsunzakigarasu (劈烏, jap. für "Teilende Krähe"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Daichimaru (大地丸, jap. für "Das Land"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, jap. für "Beinschneidender Jizō"): *'Shikai': :*'Kyōdo Yon' (恐度四, jap. für "Vierter Angst-Grad"): *'Bankai': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) :*Matai Fukuin Shōtai (魔胎伏印症体, Demonic Womb Covering Seal Symptomatic Body; Viz "Demonic Recumbent Womb"): Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, jap. für "Spiegelblume, Wassermond"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Sakanade (逆撫, jap. für "Konterstreich"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Sakasama Yokoshima Happōfusagari (逆様邪八宝塞, Reversed Evil Eight Treasure Barrier/Blockade) Muramasa (村正, jap. für "Gerechtes Dorf"): Im versiegelten Zustand sieht Muramasa aus wie ein normales Katana mit einem lilanem Griff und einem Handschutz, dass aus einem Kreis, einer fünfeckigen Form in der Mitte und drei gleichmäßig geformten Verbindungen, die aus den Kanten hervorragen, besteht. Muramasa hat eine simple rote Schwertscheide. *'Shikai': Der Aktivierungsspruch von Muramasa lautet "Flüstere!". Bei der Aktivierung beginnt Muramasa lila zu glühen und strömt eine 360-Grad Welle aus lilaner Energie in der derzeitigen Umgebung. Alle Zanpakutō in der Umgebung wenden sich kurz darauf gegen ihre Träger. Die Zanpakutō werden sich gegen den Willen ihrer Träger selbst bewegen, ihre Verbündeten angreifen oder sogar sich gegen ihre eigenen Träger wenden und diese attackieren. Der Träger kann auch die Zanpakutō seiner Gegner, unter bestimmten Umständen, blockieren. Diese Fähigkeiten kann er bewusst an bestimmten Zielen anwenden, was es ideal für Gruppenkämpfe macht. Die einzige Möglichkeit dagegen anzukämpfen ist es, sein eigenes "Herz" zu verschließen wodurch man eventuell ohne sein Bankai oder sogar Shikai kämpfen muss. Dies gelingt auch nur, wenn man die Fähigkeit von Muramasa versteht und ein gewaltiges Maß an spiritueller Energie hat. :*'Energieströme': Muramasa kann die selben Energiewellen die es für seine Hauptfähigkeit nutzt auch offensiv anwenden um Gegner zu verwunden. Wenn Muramasa in den Boden gerammt wird, kann er linien von lilaner Energie um den Boden herum verströmen um gewaltige Säulen aus dem Material des Bodens aufsteigen zu lassen. :*'Yūkōjōchū' (有鉤条虫, Haken-Bandwurm): Muramasa generiert eine Welle aus lilaner Energie, die alle Zanpakutō in der Umgebung betrifft. Die Zanpakutō beginnen lila zu glühen und manifestieren dann ihre wahre Form. Muramasa kann in die innere Welt seiner Ziele einbrechen und ihre Zanpakutō manipulieren, damit diese sich seinem Willen beugen. Das geschieht dadurch, dass er die Energiestabilität zwischen Träger und Zanpakutō entfernt, was den Geist des Schwertes verwirrt und Muramasa erlaubt, die negativen Gefühle des Zanpakutōs freizusetzen. *'Bankai': Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, jap. für "Fließende Flammenklinge") *'Shikai': :*Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze) :*Taimatsu (松明, Torch) :*Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell) *'Bankai': Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, Longsword of the Remnant Flame) :*Kyokujitsujin (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): :*Zanjitsu Gokui (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): :*Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): :*Tenchi Kaijin (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): Tengumaru (天狗丸, jap. für "Langnasiger Kobold") *'Shikai': :*Hifuki no Koduchi (火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel) *'Bankai': Raika (雷火, jap. für "Flammenblitz") *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Raika Gōen Kaku (雷火 豪炎殻, Lightning Flash Flame Shell) :*Gōen Ryūga (業炎龍牙, Ultra Dragon Fang Flame): ::*Gōen Ryūga: Homura (業炎龍牙 焔, Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze): :*Raiendan (雷炎弾, Lightning Fireballs): Tobiume (飛梅, jap. für "Fliegender Pflaumenbaum") *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, jap. für "Eisring") *'Shikai': :*Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens) :*Ryōjin Hyōheki (綾陣氷壁, Woven-Ice Wall) :*Rokui Hyōketsujin (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array) *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) :*Zanhyō Ningyō (残氷人形, Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll): :*Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): :*Sennen Hyōrō (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): :*Hyōten Hyakkasō (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): :*Guncho Tsurara (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): :*Hyōryū Senbi (氷竜旋尾, Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): ::*Zekku (絶空, Void Sever): Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, jap. für "Band des weißen Schnees") *'Shikai': :*Tsukishiro (月白, White Moon) :*Hakuren (白漣, White Ripple) :*Shirafune (白刀, White Sword) :*Juhaku (樹白, White Tree) *'Bankai': Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Censure of the White Haze) Tsuchinamazu (土鯰, jap. für "Erdkatzenfisch") *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Tachikaze (断地風, jap. für "Erdteilender Wind") *'Shikai': :*Bakudantsuki (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust) *'Bankai': Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Earth-Severing Wind) Nejibana (捩花, jap. für "Geschraubte Blume"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Benishidare (紅枝垂, jap. für "Weinender, purpurroter Ast"): *'Shikai': :*'Sange' (散華, jap. für "Verstreuung"): *'Bankai': Gonryōmaru (厳霊丸, jap. für "Strenger Geist"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū (黄煌厳霊離宮, Yellow-Glittering Royal Villa of the Stern Spirit) Nijigasumi (虹霞, jap. für "Regenbogennebel"): *'Shikai': :*Saigyoku (彩玉虹霞, Swallowing Orb) *'Bankai': Senbonzakura (千本桜, jap. für "Tausend Kirschblüten"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) :*Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape): ::*Ikka Senjinka (一咬 千刃花, One Bite, Thousand Bladed Flower): :*Gōkei (吭景, Mawscape): :*Shūkei: Hakuteiken (終景: 白帝剣, Endscape: White Imperial Sword): Suzumebachi (雀蜂, jap. für "Hornisse"): *'Shikai': :*Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps) *'Bankai': Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip) Shinsō (神鎗, jap. für "Götterspeer"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) :*Butō (無踏, No/Null Step): ::*Butō: Renjin (無踏連刃, No/Null Step: Serial Blade): Haineko (灰猫, jap. für "Aschekatze"): *'Shikai': :*'Neko Rinbu' (猫輪舞, jap. für "Katzentanz"): :*'House' (engl. für "Haus"): *'Bankai': Engetsu (剡月, jap. für "Mondschleifer"): *'Shikai': :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, jap. für "Himmelstrotzender Mondzahn"): *'Bankai': Itegumo (凍雲, jap. für "Gefrorene Wolke"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Falchion-Zanpakutō: *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, jap. für "Köpfende Schlange"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, jap. für "Eisentrinkende Libelle"): *'Shikai': :*'Tonbokudari' (蜻蛉下り, jap. für "Libellenlandung"): *'Bankai': Hōzan (崩山, jap. für "Lawine"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Katakage (片陰, jap. für "Einseitiger Schatten"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Shunjin (春塵, jap. für "Frühlingsstaub"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Mogaribue (虎落笛, jap. für "Bergwindflöte"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kinpika (金毘迦, jap. für "Vergoldete Pracht"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Sayafushi (鞘伏, jap. für "Schwertscheidenweicher"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Ryūjōmaru (竜条丸, jap. für "Drachenbrenner"): *'Shikai': :*Ryūten Sōshun (竜天蒼瞬, Blue flash of dragon heaven): *'Bankai': Kokyū Ryūjōmaru (虎糾竜条丸, Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander) :*Kokyū Zesshō (虎糾絶衝, Tiger-Seeking Finishing Thrust) Kotōmaru (虎淘丸, jap. für "Tiger-Culler"): *'Shikai': :*Kotō Enbu (虎陶円舞, Tiger-Cull Circle Dance): *'Bankai': Ryūkyū Kotōmaru (竜糾虎淘丸, Dragon-Seeking Tiger Culler) :*Ryūkyū Zesshō (竜糾虎淘丸, Dragon-Seeking Finishing Thrust): Mirokumaru (弥勒丸, jap. für "Maitreya-Kreis"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Shiden (紫電, jap. für "Violetter Blitz"): *'Shikai': :*Shigasumi (紫霞, Violet Mist) :*Shiden Raikō (紫電雷吼, Violet Lightning Thunderclap) *'Bankai': Narunosuke (鳴之助, jap. für "Widerhall"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kirikaze (霧風, jap. für "Nebelwind"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kamawariro (餓樂廻廊, jap. für "Hungerkorridor"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Uro Zakuro (雨露石榴, jap. für "Regen- und Tau-Granatapfel"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': :*Seitai Yūgō (生体融合, "living body fusion"): :*Utsusu (写す, "imitate/copy"): Ikomikidomoe (巳己巳己巴): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Kuten Kyokoku (九天鏡谷, jap. für "Spiegeltal der Neun Tage"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Enrakyoten (艶羅鏡典, jap. für "Gesetz des bezaubernden, luziden Spiegels"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Higanbana (緋願花, jap. für "Scharlachrote Wunschblume"): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Dairengoku Higanbana (大煉獄緋願花,) Verschmolzenes Zanpakutō: *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (engl. für "Kreuz des Schafotts"): Time Tells No Lies (engl. für "Die Zeit erzählt keine Lügen"): Dollhouse (engl. für "Puppenhaus"): Dirty Boots (engl. für "Dreckige Stiefel"): Book of the End (engl. für "Buch des Endes"): Invaders Must Die (engl. für "Eindringlinge müssen sterben"): *Digital Radial Invaders (画面外の侵略者 （デジタル・ラジアル・インヴェイダーズ）, Dejitaru Rajiaru Inveidāzu; Japanese for "Invaders from Outside of the Scene"): Brazo Derecha de Gigante (span. für "Rechter Arm des Giganten"): *'El Directo' (span. für "Der Direkte"): Brazo Izquierda de Diablo (span. für "Linker Arm des Teufels"): *'La Muerte' (span. für "Der Tod"): Jackpot Knuckle (engl. für "Jackpot-Knöchel"): Bakkōtō Saiga (砕我, jap. für "Mörder-Reißzahn"): Kakuyoku (角翼, jap. für "Gehörnte Flügel"): Retsurai (烈雷, jap. für "Erzürnter Donner"): Shiragiri (白霧, jap. für "Blasser Nebel"): Doppel-Bakkōtō: Stimmgabel-Bakkōtō: Hollow Zanpakutō Ira (span. für "Zorn"): *'Resurrección': Arrogante (span. für "Arrogant"): *'Resurrección': :*'Respira' (span. für "Atem"): :*'Gran Caída' (span. für "Großer Fall"): Tiburón (span. für "Hai"): :Ola Azul (span. für "Blaue Welle"): *'Resurrección': :*'Trident' (engl. für "Dreizack"): :*'Hirviendo' (span. für "Kochen"): :*'La Gota' (span. für "Der Tropfen"): :*'Cascada' (span. für "Kaskade"): Gamuza (span. für "Gämse"): *'Resurrección': :*'Lanzador Verde' (span. für "Grüner Lanzenträger"): Murciélago (span. für "Fledermaus"): *'Resurrección': :*'Luz de la Luna' (span. für "Licht des Mondes"): :*'Cero Oscuras' (span. für "Finstere Null"): *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa': :*'Latigo' (span. für "Peitsche"): :*'Lanza del Relámpago' (span. für "Lanze des Blitzes"): Santa Teresa (span. für "Gottesanbeterin"): *'Resurrección': Pantera (span. für "Panther"): *'Resurrección': :*'Garra de la Pantera' (span. für "Kralle des Panthers"): :*'Desgarrón' (span. für "Großes Reißen"): Trepadora (span. für "Kletterwein"): *'Resurrección': :*'Lanza Tentáculo' (span. für "Lanzen-Tentakel"): :*'Jaula Tentáculo' (span. für "Käfig-Tentakel"): :*'La Hélice' (span. für "Der Propeller"): :*'Hierro Virgen' (span. für "Eiserne Jungfrau"): Brujería (span. für "Hexerei"): *'Resurrección': :*'Amor' (span. für "Liebe"): :*'El Embrion' (span. für "Der Embryo"): Fornicarás (span. für "Unzucht"): *'Resurrección': :*'Telon Balon' (span. für "Vorhangbündel"): :*'Teatro de Titere' (span. für "Puppentheater"): :*'Gabriel' (alt. "Bekanntmachung der Empfängnis"): Glotonería (span. für "Völlerei"): :Hollow-Absorbierung: :Aspekt-Manifestierung: *'Resurrección': Giralda (span. für "Wetterhahn"): *'Resurrección': :*El Uno Picotear (単鳥嘴踋 (エル・ウノ・ピコテアル), Eru Uno Pikotearu; Spanish for "The One Pecking", Japanese for "Single Bird Beak Skid"): :*Ave Mellizos (双鳥踋 (アベ・メジーソス), Abe Mejīsosu; Spanish for "Bird Twins", Japanese for "Twin Bird Skid"): Golondrina (span. für "Schwalbe"): *'Resurrección': :*Ala Cortadola (断翼 (アラ・コルタドーラ), Ara Korutadōra; Spanish for "Wing Cutter", Japanese for "Severing Wing"): :*Ala Cortadola Dispersion (断翼“散” (アラ・コルタドーラ・ディスペルシオン), Ara Korutadōra Disuperushion; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Dispersion", Japanese for "Severing Wing Dispersion"): :*Ala Cortadola Hachador (断人“大斧” (アラ・コルタドーラ・アチャドール), Ara Korutadōra Achadōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Axman", Japanese for "Severer Great Ax") :*Ala Cortadola Gradiator (断人“剣士” (アラ・コルタドーラ・グラディアトール), Ara Korutadōra Guradiatōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Gladiator", Japanese for "Severer Swordsman"): Dragra (span. für "Drachenfaust"): :Uno Dos Cientos (1・2・100 (ウーノ・ドス・シエントス), Ūno Dosu Shientosu; Spanish for "One Two Hundreds") *'Resurrección': :*Rugir del Dragón (龍哮拳 (リュヒル・デル・ドラゴン), Ryuhiru deru Doragon; Spanish for "Roar of the Dragon", Japanese for "Dragon Roar Fist"): Águila (span. für "Adler"): *'Resurrección': :*Devorar Pluma (餓翼連砲 (デボラ･プルーマ), debora puruma; Spanish for "Devouring Feather", Japanese for "Hungry Wing Rapid-Fire Gun") :*Pluma Viento (餓翼風盾 (プルーマ・ビエト), Purūma Biento; Spanish for "Feather Wind", Japanese for "Ravening Wing Wind Shield"): :*Devorar Erupcion (噴血餓相 (デボラル・エルプシオン), Deboraru Erupushion; Spanish for "Devouring Eruption", Japanese for "Blood-Spuming Rapacity"): Reina De Rosas (span. für "Königin der Rosen"): *'Resurrección': :*Rosa Blanca (白薔薇ノ刑 (ロサ･ブランカ), rosa buranka; Spanish for "White Rose", Japanese for "White Rose Punishment"): Pinza Aguda (span. für "Scharfe Schere"): *'Resurrección': :*Tijeras Neptunea (海王鋏 (ティヘラス・ネプトゥネア), Tiherasu Neputunea; Spanish for "Neptunian Shears/Scissors", Japanese for "Sea King Shears"): Tigre Estoque (span. für "Tiger-Rapier"): *'Resurrección': :*Misil Diente (双射牙(ミシル・ディエンテ), Mishiru Diente; Spanish for "Missile Tooth", Japanese for "Twin-Shot Fangs"): :*El Sable (大劍 (ティグレストーク·エルサブル), Eru Saburu; Spanish for "The Saber", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords"): Calderón (span. für "Pilotwal"): *'Resurrección': Mamut (span. für "Mammut"): *'Resurrección': Cierva (span. für "Reh"): :Pulsera Cuerno (角輪 (プルセラ・クエルノ), Purusera Kueruno; Spanish for "Bracelet Horn/Antler", Japanese for "Horn/Antler Ring"): *'Resurrección': Leona (span. für "Löwin"): *'Resurrección': Anaconda (span. für "Anakonda"): *'Resurrección': Verruga (span. für "Warze"): :Plato Colmillo (牙盾 (プラート・コルミージョ), Purāto Korumījo; Spanish for "Plate Tusk", Japanese for "Tusk Shield"): *'Resurrección': Volcánica (span. für "Vulkanisch"): *'Resurrección': Tijereta (span. für "Ohrwurm"): *'Resurrección': Del Toro (span. für "Der Bulle"): *'Resurrección': Jabalí (span. für "Eber"): *'Resurrección': Dientes (span. für "Zähne"): *'Resurrección': Extinguir (span. für "Auslöschen"): *'Resurrección': :*Centurion (百奇皇手(センチュリオン), senchurion; Spanish for "Centurion", Japanese for "Hundred Wondrous Imperial Hands"): Escolopendra (span. für "Tausendfüßler"): *'Resurrección': Erizo (span. für "Igel"): *'Resurrección': Gerifalte (span. für "Jagdfalke"): *'Resurrección': Árbol (span. für "Baum"): *'Resurrección': Fénix (span. für "Phönix"): *'Resurrección': Última (span. für "Finale"): *'Resurrección': Konstant-Resurrección-Zanpakutō: *'Resurrección': :*Uña Tirotear (翼状爪弾 （ウニャ・ティロテアル）, Unya Tirotearu; Spanish for "To Shoot A Nail", Japanese for "Wing-Shaped Claw Bullet") Quincy Schrift The Almighty (engl. für "Der Allmächtige"): The Antithesis (engl. für "Die Antithese"): The Balance (engl. für "Das Gleichgewicht"): The Compulsory (engl. für "Der Zwang"): The Deathdealing (engl. für "Der Todesfall"): *Gift Ball (ギフト・バル, Gifuto Baru; German for "Poison Ball"): *Gift Bad (毒入りプール (ギフト・バート), Gifuto Bāto; German for "Poison Bath", Japanese for "Poison Pool"): *Gift Ball Deluxe (極上毒入りボール (ギフト・バル・デラックス), Gifuto Baru Derakkusu; German for "Poison Ball Deluxe", Japanese for "First-Rate Poison Ball"): *Gift Bereich (猛毒の領域 (ギフト・ベライヒ), Gifuto Beraihi; German for "Poison Realm", Japanese for "Deadly Poison Domain"): *Gift Ring (猛毒の指輪 (ギフト・リング), Gifuto Ringu; German for "Poison Ring", Japanese for "Deadly Poison Ring"): The Explode (engl. für "Das Explodieren"): The Fear (engl. für "Die Furcht"): The Glutton (engl. für "Die Gefräßige"): The Heat (engl. für "Die Hitze"): *Burner Finger 1 (バーナーフィンガー １(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan) *Burner Finger 2 (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū): *Burner Finger 3 (バーナー フィンガー ３(スリー), Bānā Fingā Surī): *Burner Finger 4 (バーナー フィンガー ４(フォー), Bānā Fingā Fō) *Burning Full Fingers (バーニング•フル•フィンガーズ, Bāningu Furu Fingāzu): *Burning Stomp (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): The Iron (engl. für "Das Eisen"): The Jail (engl. für "Das Gefängnis"): The K The Love (engl. für "Die Liebe"): *Love Kiss (ラヴ・キッス, Ravu Kissu): *Love Rope (ラヴ・ロープ, Ravu Rōpu): The Miracle (engl. für "Das Wunder"): The N The Overkill (engl. für "Der Overkill"): The Power (engl. für "Die Kraft"): The Question (engl. für "Die Frage"): The Roar (engl. für "Das Gebrüll"): The Superstar (engl. für "Der Superstar"): *Star Flash (スター・フラッシュ, Sutā Furasshu): *Star Killer Punch (スター殺人パンチ, Sutā Satsujin Panchi; lit. "Star Murder Punch"; Viz "Star Murder Punch"): *Star Lariat (スター・ラリアット, Sutā Rariatto): *Star Flash: Super Nova (スター・フラッシュ: スーパー・ノヴァ, Sutā Furasshu: Sūpā Nova): The Thunderbolt (engl. für "Der Donnerblitz"): *Galvano Blast (ガルヴァノ ブラスト, Garuvano Burasuto) *Galvano Javelin (ガルヴァノ ジャベリン, Garuvano Jaberin): *Electrocution (電滅刑 (エレクトロキューション), Erekutorokyūshon; Japanese for "Electrical Destruction Punishment"): The Underbelly (engl. für "Der Unterbauch"): The Visionary (engl. für "Der Visionär"): The Wind (engl. für "Der Wind"): The X-Axis (engl. für "Die X-Achse"): The Yourself (engl. für "Das Selbst"): The Zombie (engl. für "Der Zombie"): Quincy Cross Kojaku (弧雀, jap. für "Bogenschwalbe"): Ginrei Kojaku (銀嶺弧雀, jap. für "Bogenschwalbe des silbernen Gipfels"): Heiliger Bogen (alt. "Gesegneter Bogen"): Klavier (alt. "Piano"): Säbel: Kanonen: Pistole: Dornen: Schwert: Tekkō: Krallen: Wurfmesser: Großschwert: Langschwert: Freundesschild (alt. "Opferschild"): Minigun: Donnerbogen: Maulbogen: Knochenbogen: Herzbogen: Armbrust: Hoffnung (alt. "Schwert der Hoffnung"): Diagramm (alt. "Leiste"): Vollständig Biskiel (alt. "Göttliche Gerechtigkeit"): Grimaniel (alt. "Göttliche Schritte"): Explode-Vollständig: Superstar-Vollständig: Tatarforas (alt. "Göttliche Furcht"): Thunderbolt-Vollständig: Heat-Vollständig: Glutton-Vollständig: Power-Vollständig: Gudoero (alt. "Göttliche Wollust"): Zombie-Vollständig: Jilliel (alt. "Göttliches Urteil"): Hasshein (alt. "Göttlicher Vorkoster"): Aschetonig (alt. "Göttliche Autorität"): Underbelly-Vollständig: Bount Doll Messer: *Windestanz *Windlicht-Schneide Dalk: Waineton: Guhl: Günther: Fried: Ritz: Baura: Gesell: Nieder: Goethe: etc *Aisslingers Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Anaconda Träger (Hollow) *Arazome Shigure Träger (Konpaku) *Arrogante Träger (Hollow) *Ashisogi Jizō Träger (Konpaku) *Beil Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Benihime Träger (Konpaku) *Benishidare Träger (Konpaku) *Brujería Träger (Hollow) *Bumerang Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Bärtiger Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Calderón Träger (Hollow) *Cierva Träger (Hollow) *Daichimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Del Toro Träger (Hollow) *Dientes Träger (Hollow) *Dragra Träger (Hollow) *Engetsu Träger (Konpaku) *Enrakyoten Träger (Konpaku) *Erizo Träger (Hollow) *Escolopendra Träger (Hollow) *Extinguir Träger (Hollow) *Fornicarás Träger (Hollow) *Fénix Träger (Hollow) *Gamuza Träger (Hollow) *Gegetsuburi Träger (Konpaku) *Gerifalte Träger (Hollow) *Gesicht Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Giralda Träger (Hollow) *Glotonería Träger (Hollow) *Golondrina Träger (Hollow) *Gonryōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Gorilla Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Haguro Tonbo Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Haineko Träger (Konpaku) *Hakkyōken Träger (Konpaku) *Hammer Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Higanbana Träger (Zanpakutō) *Hisagomaru Träger (Konpaku) *Hollow Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Hyōrinmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Hōzan Träger (Konpaku) *Hōzukimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Ibas Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Ichimonji Träger (Konpaku) *Ikomikidomoe Träger (Konpaku/Quincy/Hollow-Hybrid) *Ira Träger (Hollow) *Itegumo Träger (Konpaku) *Jabalí Träger (Hollow) *Kamawariro Träger (Konpaku) *Katakage Träger (Konpaku) *Katen Kyōkotsu Träger (Konpaku) *Kazeshini Träger (Konpaku) *Kinpika Träger (Konpaku) *Kinshara Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Kirikaze Träger (Konpaku) *Kotōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Kubikiri Orochi Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Kuten Kyokoku Träger (Konpaku) *Kyōka Suigetsu Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Leona Träger (Hollow) *Los Lobos Träger (Hollow) *Löwen Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Mamut Träger (Hollow) *Maskierter Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Minazuki Träger (Konpaku) *Mirokumaru Träger (Konpaku) *Mogaribue Träger (Konpaku) *Mundloses Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Muramasa Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Murciélago Träger (Hollow) *Narunosuke Träger (Konpaku) *Nejibana Träger (Konpaku) *Nijigasumi Träger (Konpaku) *Nozarashi Träger (Konpaku) *Pantera Träger (Hollow) *Pinza Aguda Träger (Hollow) *Raika Träger (Konpaku) *Sumitsukigasa Träger (Konpaku) *Reina De Rosas Träger (Hollow) *Reppū Träger (Konpaku) *Ruri'iro Kujaku Träger (Konpaku) *Ryūjin Jakka Träger (Konpaku) *Ryūjōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Sakanade Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Sanpo Kenjū Träger (Konpaku) *Santa Teresa Träger (Hollow) *Satyr Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Sayafushi Träger (Konpaku) *Segador Severo Träger (Hollow) *Senbonzakura Träger (Konpaku) *Shiden Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Shinsō Träger (Konpaku) *Shunjin Träger (Konpaku) *Sode no Shirayuki Träger (Konpaku) *Suzumebachi Träger (Konpaku) *Suzumushi Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Sōgyo no Kotowari Träger (Konpaku) *Tachikaze Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Tengumaru Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Tenken Träger (Konpaku) *Tentakel Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Tiburón Träger (Hollow) *Tigre Estoque Träger (Hollow) *Tijereta Träger (Hollow) *Tobiume Träger (Konpaku) *Trepadora Träger (Hollow) *Tsuchinamazu Träger (Konpaku) *Tsunzakigarasu Träger (Konpaku) *Uro Zakuro Träger (Konpaku) *Verruga Träger (Hollow) *Volcánica Träger (Hollow) *Wabisuke Träger (Konpaku) *Yangs Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Yins Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Yōkai Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Zabimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Zangetsu Träger (Konpaku/Quincy/Hollow-Hybrid) *Águila Träger (Hollow) *Árbol Träger (Hollow) *Última Träger (Hollow) *Verschmolzener Träger (Konpaku/Zanpakutō-Hybrid) *Book of the End Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Brazo Derecha del Gigante Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Cross of Scaffold Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Dirty Boots Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Dollhouse Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Invaders Must Die Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Jackpot Knuckle Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Time Tells No Lies Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Shun Shun Rikka Nutzer (Konpaku) *Baura Träger (Bount) *Dalk Träger (Bount) *Fried Träger (Bount) *Geselle Träger (Bount) *Goethe Träger (Bount) *Guhl Träger (Bount) *Günther Träger (Bount) *Messer Träger (Bount) *Nieder Träger (Bount) *Ritz Träger (Bount) *Waineton Träger (Bount) *Kakuyoku Träger (Konpaku) *Retsurai Träger (Konpaku) *Saiga Träger (Konpaku) *Shiragiri Träger (Konpaku) *"A" - "The Almighty" Nutzer (Quincy) *"A" - "The Antithesis" Nutzer (Quincy) *"B" - "The Balance" Nutzer (Quincy) *"C" - "The Compulsory" Nutzer (Quincy) *"D" - "The Deathdealing" Nutzer (Quincy) *"E" - "The Explode" Nutzer (Quincy) *"F" - "The Fear" Nutzer (Quincy) *"G" - "The Glutton" Nutzer (Quincy) *"H" - "The Heat" Nutzer (Quincy) *"I" - "The Iron" Nutzer (Quincy) *"J" - "The Jail" Nutzer (Quincy) *"K" - "The Knowledge" Nutzer (Quincy) *"L" - "The Love" Nutzer (Quincy) *"M" - "The Miracle" Nutzer (Quincy) *"N" - "The N???" Nutzer (Quincy) *"O" - "The Overkill" Nutzer (Quincy) *"P" - "The Power" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Q" - "The Question" Nutzer (Quincy) *"R" - "The Roar" Nutzer (Quincy) *"S" - "The Superstar" Nutzer (Quincy) *"T" - "The Thunderbolt" Nutzer (Quincy) *"U" - "The Underbelly" Nutzer (Quincy) *"V" - "The Visionary" Nutzer (Quincy) *"W" - "The Wind" Nutzer (Quincy) *"X" - "The X-Axis" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Y" - "The Yourself" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Z" - "The Zombie" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Σ" - "Sigma" Nutzer (Quincy) *Yūgokujin Träger *Schwert Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Chakram Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Raketenrucksack Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Armbrust Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Breitschwert Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Keulen Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) Kategorie:Liste